Must Be Dreaming
by BlackTalon
Summary: Rogue and Remy come together after New Oleans
1. Trouble sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own x men  
  
Must Be Dreaming Chapter 1. Trouble sleeping  
  
Rogue slowly opened her door. It was 2 in the morning, and she did not want to wake everyone in the institute at this hour.  
  
She had been lying in bed trying to get to sleep, but every time she came close to the unconscious state, the smiling, confident, almost cocky face of a certain Cajun would pull her back out. It was not a bad feeling, the image of the Cajun made her feel something, something she could not describe, but even if it was not bad, it still kept her from rest.  
  
Rogue had not been eating properly since she had come back from her adventure with Gambit. This did not go unnoticed by her many of her teammates. Kitty had raised the subject of Rogue's lack of eating at dinner that night, but Rogue was so deep in the thought of a certain Cajun, and a up and coming math test , that she just shrugged her comments off, not really caring for her teammates concern.  
  
But now in the dead of the night, the combination of her lack of sleep, and the growing hole in her stomach from several days of not eating, had driven her from her room. Rogue had not taken much notice in the fact that her want to consume food had dwindled, but she certainly felt the need for food now.  
  
Peaking out from her bedroom door to make sure the coast was clear, she silently stepped from her room, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, so as not to wake her slumbering roommate Kitty, she headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Oblivious to rogues knowledge a pair of red eyes had been following her. Remy Labeau had been watching rogue for the past couple of days upon returning from New Orleans. He had chosen to watch her before confronting her, because he did technically 'kidnap' her the last time they meet, Gambit was not entirely sure how she would react if she saw him again.  
  
He had given her his 'lucky card', but he was not sure how she had reacted to the gift, for he could not see her face at that time. Gambit (like the rest of the x-men) had noticed the fact that Rogue was not eating, and many other changes that her teammates failed to notice. He was not sure if he was responsible for the changes, until 10 minutes ago, when he observed Rogue from his hiding place in a nearby tree. In frustration over not being able to sleep, she rolled over onto her back, got up, went to her dresser and pulled a small object from one of the drawers. He could not tell what it was at first, but when she held it up, the moon light caught on it, and Remy's face broke into a devilish grin, when he realised it was a playing card. The queen of harts to be precise, the very one he gave to her. From his hiding place Remy watched her run her fingers across it, before slipping it in to her pyjama pocket, and head out the door.  
  
After witnessing this he finally decided what to do, even if it was two in the morning, he could no longer stand to just observe her, he had to be close to her once more, look into her eyes once more, hear her soft Mississippi accent once more, there was no denying it, he had to be with her. So he descended from his hiding place, with the full intention of confronting her once more. 


	2. Guess Who?

Disclaimer: Don't own x men wish I did  
  
Must Be Dreaming Chapter 2. Guess Who?  
  
Rogue padded silently down the hall, she did not really know why she had brought the card with her on her late night 'munchy spree', but she did not like the idea of sneaking around at this time of night, with everyone else in the blissfulness of sleep that so haply passed her. Rogue was no coward but she felt that she needed some sort of 'protection' so to speak, and Gambit's gift gave her a little sense of security, and fit the task perfectly.  
  
She was almost to the kitchen now. She only had one more row of rooms, before the main hall to the kitchen. She paused before passing these rooms for she knew that one belonged to Logan. The last thing Rogue wanted to do was wake him. It was not like she was committing a dangerous crime or anything by going on a food hunt, but she was out of bed after hours. Not wanting any trouble at all, especially for such a stupid thing as a curfew, with the lightest steps she could muster, she passed the rooms.  
  
When she reached the end, Rogue paused to listen for a while, just to make sure she had not disturbed him. She resisted the urge to sigh with relief, as no sound was heard from his room. Rogue was very much aware of Logan's keen sense of hearing and feared it, even if he was sleeping she would not put it passed him to snap out of even the deepest slumber at the sound of a mouse fart(sorry I had to put that, I just couldn't resist ).  
  
Rogue turned into the main hall, and finally reached the kitchen. She pushed open the door and stepped in. it was pitch black in the kitchen, except for some rays of moon light coming from an open window above the sink(I wonder how that opened. Hehehe). Rogue carefully felt her way to the fridge, only to curse and groan annoyed at the onslaught of light coming from it. In her hunger Rogue had forgotten just how much light refrigerators produced. She stood back blinking, waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they were she proceeded to rummage through the fridge. Nothing really cough her attention, but she knew she had to eat something, or die of starvation.  
  
Her hand came to rest on a croissant, the thought that the croissant was a French bread, and that a certain person she knew had a French accent crossed her mind. She rolled her eyes, at the fact that everything these days reminded her of the Cajun. "Get him out 'a your head girl" she thought out loud, "he an't coming back". She continued to mutter things like "stupid swamp rat", and "cocky Cajun" to herself as she took out the croissant, and placed it on a bench that the light from the fridge was laminating.  
  
"Someone on your mind chere?", came the familiar voice that Rogue had embedded in her memory.  
  
Ok. I'm new hear so let me introduce myself. I an obsessed with the x men (mainly Rogue and Gambit), and I hope you like my story. I know the chapters are short, but there will be others so don't fret. 


	3. Wow!, Cajuns sure know how to flirt

Disclaimer: Don't own x men, wish I did  
  
Must Be Dreaming Chapter 3. Wow!, Cajuns sure know how to flirt  
  
The sound of the voice made her jump in shock, and hit her head on a cupboard above the bench where the croissant was. She moaned as she felt the new pain, and clutched her head.  
  
"You alright chere?, Remy didn't mean to scare you" he stepped forward into the light from the still opened refrigerator.  
  
"oh really, and just how do you think ah would react to someone jumping out at me in the dark?" her tone was a mixture of anger and sarcasm, coursed partly by the new pain in her head.  
  
Remy brushed her comment aside, and stepped towards her. Rogue collected herself once more and removed her hands from her head and looked up a Remy. Rogue had been wonting to see him for quite sometime, and now he was standing right in front of her, she was not quite sure weather to welcome him with open arms, or throw him a good punch, but she did none of these things. Instead she in hailed deeply, mustering a bitter tone. "What do you want?" she said mentally kicking herself for her response.  
  
It was not the response Gambit was expecting, but he could work with it. "What?, Remy take you on a relaxing vacation to New Orleans, and this is how you thank him".  
  
Rogue scoffed 'relaxing' was hardly the word she would use to describe her trip with the Cajun.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it was not so relaxing" Remy admitted hearing Rogue's scoff, "but at least you were never bored".  
  
Rogue shifted her weight from one foot to the other, placed both hands on her hips and sent him a death glare. "You kidnapped me, used me, ....and now thanks to you Gambit ah have a headache".  
  
To spite her harsh words Remy smiled, did she know how cute she looked when she was angry?. "You right chere, Remy's been bad", he said sending her a pout.  
  
"He sorry, maybe he should just leave den" he turned to face the window  
  
Rogue didn't know why she said it, but his pout had broken thought her angry acted, and made her knees slightly weak. "No!" she cried before she could stop herself.  
  
Remy stopped in his tracks. A grin spreading across his face, he wiped it off before he turned to face her.  
  
"What?" he asked trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Rogue looked down at her bear feet, not wanting to look the Cajun in the eye. She was suddenly very self-conscious of the fact that she was in her pajamas, and that she was wearing no makeup.  
  
"Ah don't want you to go", she admitted in a soft whisper, that Gambit was only just able to hear.  
  
Rogue continued to stare at her feet, as Remy walked up to her, and stopped right in front of her. With his gloved hand he gently reached up and adjusted her face so their eyes meet.  
  
"That's good 'cause Remy don't wanna leave"  
  
Their faces were so close his breath washed over Rogues face. She felt her face heat up and knew she must be blushing.  
  
Remy smiled as he saw the colour in her cheeks. Embarrassed Rogue tore her eyes from his and backed away.  
  
"Did you miss Remy chere?", he asked accent seductively thick.  
  
After observing her for the past couple of days, he was pretty sure that she had missed him to some degree, but he wanted to see if she would admit it.  
  
Rogue became suddenly interested in the croissant she had placed on the counter, as her mind started a fierce battle for an answer. 'say yes,... no don't say yes,- but I cant say no,...oh, hell why does he have to make hating him hard?', Rogue thought.  
  
"Um,...yes-Ah mean no-no Ah......maybe" she finally stuttered out.  
  
Gambit couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her answer, amused at how his question had effected her.  
  
The entire time she answered the question, Rogue's eyes were plastered to the French bread beside her, in hope that addressing it would be easier than the person in the room.  
  
Remy closed the distance between them once more. 'Don't look in to his eyes', Rogue told herself. 'Do anything, but just don't look into his eyes'. Remy's strange red on black eyes had a strong affect on Rogue, and she knew it. For the very first time she meet him, she had become lost in those unique eyes.  
  
Remy must have known this too. With his gloved hand, he placed his hand under her chin, and slowly edged her face so their eyes meet. As Rogue's emerald green eyes became lost in his, Remy slid his hand down to rest on her shoulder. He paused making sure she would not look away, and continued to slide his hand down her back until it came to rest on the back pocket of her pajama pants. He slid his hand into the pocket and found what he was looking for, but did not remove it immediately. Staring deep into her eyes he let his hand linger. Finally, he pulled out the object.  
  
"Remy take this as a 'yes' to his question" he said holding the playing card up so she could see it.  
  
As if the sight of the card snapped Rogue out of her hypnotized state, she blinked. As recognition dawned, Rogue felt her face heat up once more. She snatched the card back from Remy, and returned it to the pocket.  
  
"I forgot it was there", Rogue lied.  
  
"Of course you did chere" Remy mused, trying his hardest not to smile.  
  
Rogues crimson cheeks deepened, as a new wave of embarrassment washed over her, causing her to back away from her close proximity with Remy.  
  
"What are you doing hear?" Rogue asked trying to change the subject, as well as drain the pigment from her face.  
  
"Remy just wanted to checkup on mon chere" he answered leaning against the bench beside the croissant.  
  
"Since when am I your 'chere'?, Rogue asked making a mental note to figure out exactly what 'chere' means.  
  
Remy's face became serious as he took a step towards her, "Ever since you came back to help me".  
  
Rogue was stunned at the truthfulness of his tone, the look in his eyes, and the fact that Remy had referred to himself in first person. He was serious. Rogue's heartbeat doubled as she realized this.  
  
Remy watched her face intently for a reaction, but her face was giving no clues as to what was going on inside. Rogue did not know what to say, her brain searching for a response, but her body had decided what to do before her brain.  
  
Rogue stepped towards Remy, closing the distance between them. Remy hide the surprised look from his face, he knew his words had affected her, but had no idea they were this affective. He collected himself once more, and looked down at Rogue. She had taken the step for once not Gambit, and that was something he was not expecting.  
  
Rogue looked into his eyes, it was her turn to be serious. "I'd do it again", she said truthfully.  
  
Taking advantage at the role reversal, Gambit pulled her closer, so what little space remaining between them was gone. He leaned down so his lips were hovering just beside her ear. "That means a lot to Remy, chere". His accent was thick, coursing Rogue's heart to speed up once more.  
  
Remy smiled wickedly, as he felt the pace of her heart double. Rogue suddenly realized he could fell it, and she felt the heat returning to her face. Gambit saw her blush, and knew that she would probably try to back away soon. Not wanting to end this wonderful closeness, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
  
Rogue was going to back away when he did this, but the action had effectively driven the thought from her, as she started to savor the experience. Nether of them wanted to end the embrace, but in the end, that choice was not up to them.  
  
The lights of the kitchen suddenly flickered on.  
  
Cliffhanger. I made this chapter longer to make up for the two short ones. Remember I am new hear so be gentle when it comes to reviewing. Enjoy more chapters coming! 


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own the x men (how many times will I have to say that?)  
  
Must Be Dreaming Chapter 4. Explanations  
  
"Rogue are you in he-" kitty walked into the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight before her.(I bet you thought it was Logan)  
  
Rouge and Remy split apart as if a lighting bolt had hit them. Remy being an experienced thief would normally had sensed someone coming, but he was so involved with Rogue at the time, as all his senses were focusing on just how close she was to him.  
  
The shock of kitty entering the room, had tripled rogue's already racing heartbeat, and she was now frozen, clutching her chest, as if to stop her hart from jumping out, while staring at her roommate. If it was uncomfortable for Rogue and Remy, it was nothing compared to how shocked the perky brunet was.  
  
Kitty stood there in her hot pink pajamas, eyes as wide as sources, staring from one guilty mutant to the other. Kitty knew about the 'trip' Gambit took Rogue on, but when she asked Rogue about what exactly happened between them during there time alone, Rogue would just change the subject, or say something sarcastic and leave. Kitty was a little upset that her best friend was unable to confine in her, but at the same time, she had sensed that Rogue might just have feelings for Remy, but none of her guessing had prepared her for this.  
  
There was a silence as all three mutants watched each other for responses, until finally Rogue spoke.  
  
"K-Kitty" she breathed out, her voice wavering.  
  
Kitty turned her wide sourer eyes so they fell on Rogue, "Why, ..no, how...no,... what is going on hear?", she asked amazed at the fact that she had successfully suppressed her instinct to scream in surprise.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it when she was unable to find an answer.  
  
"Remy didn't come hear to cause trouble petite", he spoke on Rogues behalf. To emphasize his point he held up both his hands, as if to surrender. "He just wanted to see de bel(beautiful) Rogue".  
  
"so you like, snuck into the mansion in the middle of the night just to see her?" still recovering from the previous sight.  
  
"Oui", he said simply, as if any sane person would have done the same.  
  
"So like, what I just saw wasn't what it looked like, and Rogue just tripped and fell into your arms?", she asked now fully recovered.  
  
"Not exactly petite" Remy answered, unable the smirk from his face, earning him a glare from Rogue.  
  
Rogues heart had returned to it's normal pace, and she was no longer holding her chest. "Ah know it looked bad, but kitty......, could you not tell anybody?"  
  
"Does this thief embarrass you chere?, or you just wanna keep this a secret?", Remy asked, amused with her request to kitty.  
  
Rogue glared at Gambit, "There is nothin' to keep secret swamp rat, but if you wanna be squired by Logan, you can waltz up there and tell him your self", she said pointing to the upper floor.  
  
"And tell him what chere?", Remy said becoming serious once more, "That Remy care about you?"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she had walked in on. there was no doubt in her mind that Remy was responsible for Rogue's strange behavior over the past days, and that the two had some sort of chemistry between them.  
  
Rogue was about to say something sarcastic to what Gambit just said, when it hit her. Remy Labeau had just admitted that he cared for her. "W-what did you just say?"  
  
"Remy said", he paused to take a step towards her, "Dat he cares about you", he took another step, "Dat his sorry for what he did in New Orleans", took another step so he was right in front of her, "And Dat he wants to spend more time with you".  
  
Rogue just stared as Remy slowly progressed towards her, with the last line she stared up at his face. Instantly the couples eyes latched for the second time that night. Both pairs of eyes became lost, as the world outside was shut out.  
  
Kitty watched the scene in front of her unfold, 'Yep, those two, like, defiantly dig each other', kitty thought. She suddenly felt ashamed that she barged in, and ruined their moment. She had only woken up to find Rogue missing, and decided to come looking for her. 'I should have just stayed in bed', she scolded herself.  
  
Remy and Rogue were far to engrossed in each other to acknowledge the presents of the brunet anymore. Kitty noticed this, and contemplated the best way to get their attention for a while, before clearing her throat.  
  
The couple tore their eyes apart to look at the perky vally girl. "Like, I wont tell anyone about, like, you two", she said smiling, "I like, dated Lance, so I know what you guys are going through, so....your secret is safe with me".  
  
"Thank you petite" Remy said, "He is eternally grateful". Smiling he gave her a little bow of thanks.  
  
"Don't mention it, I'm like, going back to bed, I like, need some sleep after this", she said exciting the kitchen as quickly as possible, leaving the couple to their own devices.  
  
"The petite has a point", Remy said turning hi attention back to Rogue, "Remy is keeping Rogue from her sleep, non?", he asked brushing a stray hair from her eyes.  
  
"Well it is kinda late", Rogue admitted, though she really did not want to go to bed.  
  
"Den Remy will let chere have her beauty sleep", he said backing away, "Not dat you need it but". He did a little bow, and turned to go out the window.  
  
"Remy", Rogue said, following him to the window.  
  
"Yes chere", he stopped, and turned to face her.  
  
Rogue looked down at her feet, knowing what she was about to say would sound stupid. Remy waited patiently for her to speak.  
  
"Will....will I see you again?", she asked looking up from her feet, a light shade of pink just visible on her cheeks.  
  
A smile broke out on his face as he pretended to think about it. "Do you forgive Remy for all his bad deeds chere?"  
  
Rogue grinned as she imitated him and pretended to think about it. "Well that depends swamp rat, did ya mean what you said before?"  
  
"Every word chere"  
  
"Then you're forgiven"  
  
Gambit smiled, and brought his hands up to cup her face, running both thumbs tenderly down the sides of her cheeks. "Den you will see Remy again".  
  
Giving into temptation Rogue closed her eyes and leaned into the Cajun's touch. Now she really did not want him to leave. At the sight of Rogue savoring his touch Remy could not keep from smiling, but he knew he should go soon otherwise he would cave into temptation himself and try to kiss her. Reluctantly he drew his hands away from Rogue's face.  
  
"Sweet dreams mon chere", he said accent thick, as he turned to the window once more.  
  
"Night Remy", Rogue breathed out, still strongly affected by Remy's touch.  
  
Gambit couldn't help but grin at her dreamy tone, as he climbed out the window, heading out side the school grounds with a slight spring in his step, leaving Rogue in the kitchen.  
  
Rogue sided as she looked around the kitchen, it seemed rather empty to her without the Cajun in it. Suddenly he stomach let out a violent growl. Rogue rolled her eyes as she remembered why she was in the kitchen in the first place.  
  
She grabbed the neglected croissant from the counter, shut the fridge (it's been opened for a while, hey?), turned off the light, and left the kitchen. As she walked to her room picking at the croissant, Rogue suddenly paused as she realized something. She was Rogue the untouchable, the get out of my way, the don't mess with me or else girl, no one broke through her mental walls (or physical) that she had spent most of her life creating, let alone make her blush. Rogues eyes widened as she recalled the nights events, Remy Labeau had managed to not only to break through her wall, and make her blush, but also seceded in making her flirt back at him, even if it was only a little bit, he had seceded where other men had failed, Rogue had officially flirted with Remy. A smile spread across her face as she continued walking. She was going to see him again, the man that had admitted he cared for her, the man that was not afraid of her touch, the man that wanted to spend more time with her. The smile was still on her face as she entered her room, and slipped into her bed. 'This is going to be fun', she thought, 'But if he thinks it's going to be easy, he must be dreaming", she thought as the long awaited rest she had been deprived of for the last few days finally took hold, as she drifted off into the blissfulness of sleep.  
  
There you go, that was pretty fluffy wasn't it. My fanfiction is going to be put on hold for a while, as I have a large amount of school work accumulating, so it may be some time before I release another chapter. I am new hear, and I am still learning the ropes of this place, I would like to thank 'The Queen of the Caribbean' for helping me get set up, and motivating me to write. I know I can get a bit detailed when it comes to writing, so I apologize if it annoys you that I have taken 4 chapters to describe one night.  
  
My thanks goes out to the people who took their time to review, it was very much appreciated. Thank you to: Star-of-Chaos :) pixie-cat :) CajunBelle :) Brown Eyed Angel :) iLoVeLoGaN :) Anime addicted :) Turquoise :) TruleyRogue :) Ishandahalf :)  
  
You guys all ROCK!!! 


	5. Depression of the worst Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men, (and I'm getting sick of telling people)  
  
Must be Dreaming Chapter 5. Depression of the worst Kind  
  
It was a lovely Friday afternoon, and most students of Xavier's School For The Gifted were in the Rec. room, relaxing and planning their weekend. A fair was being held at the Bayville park that weekend, so most of the students were chatting about how much fun the fair was going to be.  
  
But not all students were happily chatting about what fun the weekend was going to be, and not all students were in the Rec. room ether. Rogue was lying on her bed, in her room located directly on the floor above the Rec. room (I don't know if it is, but for my story lets say it is). As Rogue lay motionless on her bed trying to block out the cheerful voices echoing up from the bottom floor her mood darkened. It had been a mouth since Remy Labeau had visited her in the kitchen.  
  
Rogue was not upset when the first week had passed, and Remy had not come back to visit her. She just assumed that he must be busy, and that she would see him again soon. She was eating properly once more, and getting plenty of sleep. Her teammates were all breathing a sigh of relief, as the Rogue they all know and love was back to her normal self.  
  
By the second week Rogue was getting kinda annoyed at the fact that she had not seen Remy yet. And whenever Rogue opened her mouth her annoyance would be shown through the form of a sarcastic comment or a bitter tone. Her teammates had noticed her change of tone, but because her eating and sleeping patterns were back to normal, most just brushed her attitude aside figuring it was that time of mouth again.  
  
By the third week Rogue was starting to wonder where the hell Gambit was, as she went from getting annoyed to becoming officially annoyed. Whenever anyone would attempt to make conversation with her, Rogues eyes would narrow at the person for no apparent reason. Rogue was not self conscious of the fact that she was sending death glares at everyone, but she couldn't care less if the people she talked to would cringe, afraid that she might lash out at them. Rogue hated to admit it, but since the night in the kitchen 99.9 percent of her thoughts were of the sweet talking Cajun, which pushed thoughts of school and her people skills to the back of her mind.  
  
In the forth week Rogue finally couldn't take it anymore, her mood darkened to the point where she isolated herself from her teammates, and this is where we find her now locked in her room , wallowing in her thoughts.  
  
Rogue hated to admit it but she missed Remy so much, and his absence was driving her crazy. 'When I find that Cajun I'll tear him limb from limb, for what his turned me into', she thought, 'Ah cant believe what his done to me, I'm acting all 'girly', and love sick. "Oh where the hell are you Remy?!", she yelled out loud, finally unable to hold it in any longer. She rolled over on to her front, burying her face in her in her pillow, in an attempt to isolate herself further from the outside world.  
  
If Logan was at the machine maybe Rogue would have danger room sessions to worry about, but he had gone missing the night when Remy had made his 'visit', and like Remy had not been seen for a month. Xavier had explained that Logan had some loose ends of his past to tie up, and that he had given him three months leave. 'It was a good thing he chose that night to leave', Rogue thought, 'Who knows what he might have done to Remy if he found him on the institute grounds'. Dr McCoy had taken over the roll of training the students, and due to the fact that Henry spent most of his time down in the med lab, training sessions had become rear.  
  
As Rogue lay on her bed slipping further into depression, a voice suddenly spoke from deep with in her mind, 'Maybe there is a reason Gambit has not come back to see you'.  
  
'Like what?', she thought  
  
'Well maybe he has business to attend to', the voice answered  
  
'Or maybe he just doesn't want to see me', she thought back  
  
'As if Rogue, you saw how much he flirted with you that night in the kitchen, as if he wouldn't want to see you' the voice responded.  
  
Although the voice in her head was trying to her up, Rogue was a little freaked at the fact that the voice was just there in the first place, and not wanting to continue the strange mind conversation, she slammed up her mental wall, pushing the voice back into the deaths of her mind.  
  
Kitty silently phased into the room, and stood back to observe her roommate. Kitty unlike the rest of the mansion had a much clearer sense of what was coursing Rogues depression. At first when she when she had cough them together, when the shock wore off, she felt happy for Rogue, she had finally found someone who was willing to look past her mutation, but now looking at her depressed friend with her face buried in her pillow, kitty couldn't help but feel a pang of anger towards the Cajun. 'If I see Gambit again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind', she thought. Kitty had never seen Rogue get this emotional over anyone before, let alone a guy. Whatever the effect was that the effect was that the Cajun had on Rogue must of been a strong one to have her acting this way. Kitty smiled at her roommate, 'So under all that gothic make up there is a little love sick girl', she thought. Kitty hated to see Rogue this way, and she wounded how she might be able to help her friend.  
  
"So, um....I take it you haven't seen Gambit lately?", Kitty asked voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"The door was locked", Rogue mumbled, her head still resting within her pillow, making it incredibly hard for Kitty to understand what she was saying.  
  
"Since when has a locked door stopped me?"  
  
Rogue groaned into the pillow, wishing that Kitty did not have a mutation, and that she would leaver her alone in her misery.  
  
"Rogue you, like, can't keep separating yourself from everyone, we are a family", Kitty said, as she at beside her roommate on the bed.  
  
"Just watch me", Rogue mumbled into her pillow  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, sometimes Rogue could be so stubborn, so dropping the whole we are hear for you card, kitty decided to get straight to the point.  
  
"Rogue you cant let him get to you. The Rogue I know wouldn't let anyone do this to her", Kitty was being serious, and to emphasize this she had dropped the vally girl act.  
  
Rogue couldn't help it, kitty was right, and she knew if she didn't pull out of her depression soon, the possibility of getting stuck in it grew. Rogue knew what she had to do, she had to find a way to pull out of the hole she had dug for herself. She sided into her pillow, and lifted her head up out of it, so she could see Kitty.  
  
"Your right, Ah shouldn't let him get to me"  
  
A smile broke out on kitty's face, "so does that me you are, like, ready to leave this nest of yours?"  
  
Rogue frowned and looked around her bed, she had piles of books, dark clothes, bed sheets she had kicked of her bed, and various other odds and ends that had accumulated over the past few days, she supposed you could call it a 'nest'. The thought of leaving her little den had not been great the past few days, but she was getting bored with her surroundings, and leaving her room was a tempting thought.  
  
"Ah guess so" she answered  
  
The brunet's smile winded, as she clapped her hands together, and started bouncing slightly on the edge of her bed, as her mind had just given birth to a beautiful idea, and Rogue's answer was al she need to set it in motion. "Good, because you are so totally coming with me to the fair tonight", kitty said seeing it as the perfect opportunity to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Ah don't know Kitty, it's really not my scene, if you know what Ah mean", Rogue said as she sat up on her bed.  
  
Kitty through her a pout, "Come on Rogue, it'll be fun, and it will take your mind off Gam.....things", Kitty caught herself just in time, hoping that Rogue did not notice her mistake.  
  
Rogue had heard enough to know that Kitty was going to say Gambit, and frowned, but Kitty was right again. Rogue need to get Remy out of her mind, and the fair might just be the perfect thing for the job. 'Ah wont let him get to me any longer', she thought.  
  
"Ok kitty, Ah'll go to the fair with you"  
  
The plot thickens, I wont give away to much, but lets just say I'm planning something at the fair. For all of the people who are worried about where Gambit and Wolverine are, I will let you know they are fine, and I have not forgotten them. I would like to thank 'Queen of the Caribbean', for inspiring me to write (and I know she loves it when I thank her on my fanfiction), I would also like to thank 'Gothicthunder', for encouraging me as well.  
  
And a big thank you goes out to all those who reviewed: -Star-of-Chaos :) - cablecajun() :) (you sound cool, I wish I knew you) - Turquoise :) - Lady Farevay :) ( if it makes you feel better you ROCK, and you roll) - Queen of the Caribbean (you know you didn't have to review, but hay, I'm not complaining) - ishandahalf :) - Weapon X 61() :) - Prowler-125 :) (wow, an A+, if only my English teacher thought the same way)  
  
You Guys all ROCK, Except for Lady Farevay who rolls as well. 


	6. A Strange form of Anger Management

Disclaimer: no, I do not own the x men, but you never know, someday it might happen.  
  
Must be Dreaming Chapter 6. A Strange form of Therapy  
  
"Like, come on Rogue, let's go this way", Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, and lead her thought the crowed gathered at Bayville Park.  
  
Rogue had only been there twenty minutes and was already starting to regret it. Crowds has always made her nervous, and kitty wasn't helping by dragging her further into one. The slim chance that the fair was going to cheer rogue up and help her get her mind off Gambit was fast fading, as the perky brunet lead her through the crowd. Kitty was on a high, she had devoured three lots of fairy floss already, and her body was practically humming with the energy the sugar had given her. Kitty had offered Rogue some fairy floss, but Rogue just looked at the sticky pink substance and turned up her nose, Kitty didn't mind but, all the more for her.  
  
Rogues patients were fast wearing thin for the vally girl, and her mood was becoming more agitated and aggressive as she was being hauled further into the crowd.  
  
"Kitty could we just stop!", Rogue barked.  
  
Kitty stopped and turned to look at her aggravated friend, who was giving her a death glare. "Like, what's wrong Rogue?", she asked, not sure if the fair was doing Rogue any good what so ever.  
  
"The crowd for one thing", Rogue stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well I , like, can't help that", kitty said sympathetically, "If I could find a place to get out of it, I would".  
  
Rogue looked around, desperate to get out of the crowd at this point. There was a dodgem car arena near by, and people were buying tickets as a new round was about to start. 'I'll have to do', Rogue thought, as she began to drag Kitty in its direction.  
  
"Dodgem cars?", Kitty asked, eying the Goth suspiciously, she would not have thought they were her sort of thing.  
  
"Look it's better than the crowd", Rogue snarled her patients officially warn out.  
  
Rogue bought a ticket, and climbed into a car. She looked behind her, kitty stood near the side of the rink, making no attempt to join the line to buy a ticket.  
  
"Sorry Rogue", kitty said as Rogue put on the pathetic excuse of a seat belt , that was attached to the car, "But I know, like, how viscous it can get in thoughts things, I would rather, like, stay out hear and watch you".  
  
Rogue shrugged, she would rather the chaos in the little car, instead of the crowd any day, at least in hear her chances of absorbing someone were greatly reduced.  
  
The sound of music blared over the speakers in the arena, as the small cars started to come to life. Immediately Rogues car was hit with enough force to send it into the side of the rink. The seat belt across her chest tightened, as the force made her lunged forward, affectively winding her. Rogue growled, and her eyes narrowed, as a switch in her mind was thrown. All the built up feelings that had been accumulating rushed to the surface; her frustration and anger over not seeing Gambit for a month, her irritation towards many members of the institute, and finally her hate of large crowds. The action of being rammed into the side of the arena was all that was needed to bring the feelings cascading forward. Now if this happened to a normal person, the stress of all the emotions would probably have them in tears by now, but not Rogue. When she got stressed, she got mad, and when she got mad, she got MAD. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, as she sent the driver that had pushed her to the side a death glare. (God save him)  
  
Rogue tightened her grip on the steering weal, as she floored the tin car, sending her crashing into the offending car. An evil smile played on Rogues lips, as she watched her opponents car spin to the side, colliding with another car on the way. Rogue then turned her attention to the remaining cars. She floored the car once more, as she through herself at the other cars, sending many careering over to the sides. The other dodgem car driver felt the wrath of Rogue, as the gothic vented all her frustration out on them. As drivers were smashed into the sides by Rogue, other drivers watched, and quickly learned. Soon drivers were going to any lengths to avoid Rogues car, with many sticking to the outside edges or the rink. Only a few drivers who were brave enough (or stupid enough) to venture out into the middle of the circuit, where they soon meet head on by Rogue.  
  
A crowd was forming around the circuit, as bystanders watched the gothic on a war path. Kitty was among them, as she observed her roommate take control of the rink. Kitty jumped back, as a car was sent careering over to the side where she was standing by Rogue.  
  
Suddenly kitty heard a low whistle come from beside her. "It looks like mon chere knows how to drive".  
  
I had so much fun writing that. Gambit has a lot to answer for in the next chapter. So stay tuned.  
  
Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed: -Lady Farevay :) (who rocks and rolls) - Star-of-Chaos :) - TruleyRogue :) - willa. J :) - Miya Reino :) (you can rack and roll as well, hehehe) - roguishduck :) - Extacy :)  
  
You guys all totally ROCK!!  
  
A special thank you is sent out to 'The Queen of the Caribbean', and 'Gothicthunder', who have been enormously helpful. 


	7. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own the x men, but I wish I did  
  
Must be Dreaming Chapter 7. Love Hurts  
  
Kitty spun around, and came face to face with non other than the Cajun himself. Kitty sent him a glare, "And just, like, where have you been?", Kitty asked in her best angry tone, as she placed both hands on her hips. Gambit raised his eyebrows at the angry Kitty, amazed at how much she looked like Rogue at the moment.  
  
"You have got a lot to answer for", Kitty continued, not letting answer her question. "What do you think your doing playing with Rogues feelings like that?", kitty asked. Gambit just looked down at the small brunet, and was about to answer but she cut him off again, "I hop your happy Gambit, you are responsible for all this", she said pointing to the murderous Rogue, ramming her car into another helpless drivers, to occupied with creating as much chaos as possible to notice Gambit's arrival.  
  
"De Rogue is just having some fun, non?", Remy asked, the equally murderous looking Kitty, not really sure if he was responsible behavior in the tin car, or sure if her really wanted to know.  
  
Just then a scream was heard as Rogue slammed her car into a poor woman's, coursing the driver to scream, as her car was sent to collide forcefully with the side.  
  
"Oh, I am so glad I'm not you right now", Kitty stated as they watched the scene in front of them, "Rogue is mad, and you made her that way".  
  
Gambit sighed and looked at the brunet that had continued her death stare at him. "Remy guess he has some explaining to do?", he said, letting his head bow slightly, as he realized the task he had ahead of him.  
  
"Like, it's not like me you have to explain to", Kitty said, as she finally stopped glaring at Gambit, realizing that her getting up Remy was use less, considering he had yet to face Rogue, and whatever punishment she had, would be nothing compared to what Rogue would have in store for him. Gambit nodded in acknowledgement of Kitty's words.  
  
The music echoing from the speakers stopped, and the cars began to slow. Rogue sat back in the seat and looked around the rink. She was situated in the middle, whereas all the other cars were clustered around the edges. Rogue couldn't help it, she felt so much better after letting all that steam out, so she released an evil cackle, which caused many of the frazzled drivers to cast her sideways glances. As Rogue left the car and made her way to the side, all the drivers that were getting out of the arena jumped back, giving the Goth a wide berth, afraid that she might not have finished her violent campaign. Rogue could not help but smile at this.  
  
She made her way out of the rink, and to where she last saw Kitty. "Kitty, you were right Ah feel much better n....", she said once she found her roommate, but quickly stopped her sentence when she saw who was standing beside her.  
  
Rogue froze, and just stood there staring at Remy, while her mind tried to comprehend the situation. During her road rage outburst Rogue had forgotten all her troubles, and the feeling of releasing all her built up energy was great, but as she stood there staring at the Cajun the emotions that had not been spent rose to the surface.  
  
Kitty stood and watched on nervously, as the couple just stared at each other, waiting for Rogue to lash out at him or something. After several moments of an uncomfortable silence Kitty decided to break it. "Like, I'm going to get some more fairy floss", she said, before turning and hightailing it out of there as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
The couple watched Kitty retreat into the crowd, before turning their attention back to each other. Rogue's face hardened, as she sent her most vicious death glare in his direction, but before she could say anything Gambit spoke. "We need to talk chere, but not hear", he said looking around at the large crowd.  
  
With that, he gently took the angry Rogue's hand, and lead started to weave them through the crowd. Gambit skillfully lead them through, while Rogue continued to send him a death glare. Finally they broke through the crowd, but they didn't stop there, Remy continued to lead Rogue until he reached the walking path that joggers mostly used. He stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face Rogue. She pulled her hand out of his grip and continued her stair, while she placed both hands on her hips, and waited for his explanation.  
  
"Look, Remy knows dat you got things to say, so he's gonna let you say what you have to say, and den Remy will have his turn".  
  
"You wont like what I have to say", Rogue growled.  
  
Dat's ok chere, Remy can take it", that was probably not the best thing to say, and Gambit soon regretted it, as his face meet Rogues fist. Rogue had punched him square in the jaw. The force behind the punch was amazing considering Rogue was actually going easy on him. Gambit did not have enough time to brace himself, and the result of the force, and surprise of the punch, had him landing on his backside as he overbalanced.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN REMY LABEAU ?!!", she screamed so loud that nesting birds flew from their trees.  
  
The emotional rollercoaster was getting to Rogue, and she could feel her eyes glaze over slightly from tears trying to fight their way to the surface, but Rogue held them back. Remy looked up from his position on the ground and into Rogues glassy eyes. He could feel his hart sink as he realized she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Ah missed you!", she yelled, voice cracking from the unshed tears. A normal person would have broken down in tears ages ago, but Rogue continued to hold hers back.  
  
Remy got up from the ground, knowing what he had to do. He held his arms open waiting to receive the emotional Rogue. Rogue launched herself into his arms, hitting him in the chest as one last punishment, before giving up and burying her face into his shoulder, as the she finally released the tears. Remy wrapped his arms around her, bring her as close as he could.  
  
"I missed you to chere", he whispered into her ear, in first person to show how serious he was.  
  
He held Rogue tighter as he brought his head down on the top of her head, so he could breathe in the smell of her hair.  
  
"Remy sorry, but he was called back home. Remy was going to leave a note, but it was urgent and he had to leave immediately. There was trouble in the guilds dat they needed Remy to sort out", he explained this all to her, as he stroked her hair and swayed slightly. He could feel her tears soaking through his clothes, so he continued to sway her in an attempt to help them stop.  
  
"Why didn't you call, or write or something and tell me where you were?, and how come you didn't see me first?, Ah would have come with you", Rogue asked, not bothering to remove her head from its position on Remy's shoulder.  
  
"I told you chere, it was urgent, and as much as I would have loved to have your company, I didn't want to drag you further my mess than I already have", He spoke softly in her ear, using first person to show how serious he was being.  
  
Rogue excepted his answer, and closed her eyes. All of her emotions had been spent. The tears had stopped flowing, and the emotional drain had officially exhausted her. Rogue brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, nuzzled her face further into his shoulder, and leaned harder into him, transferring most of her weight to him. Remy happily took the new weight, and kissed her through her hair, as he continued the swaying motion. They stayed in this tender embrace for several minuets. Rogue was finally at peace, her mind blissfully blank for the first time in weeks, as all her anger and worry faded into the back of her mind, and time no longer mattered to her. Although Remy's jaw was throbbing, he brushed it aside figuring it was worth getting it for what he was experiencing now.  
  
"Do you forgive Remy chere ?", he whispered tenderly into her ear, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking to loud.  
  
Rogue gave a little laugh into his shoulder, before pulling back and looking up into his face. "If Ah hadn't forgiven you, you'd be dead by now swamp rat".  
  
Remy looked down at her smiling. He ran a hand across his jaw, that was fast turning a shade of black. "Dat I could believe", he said, ignoring the pain that rubbing his hand across it caused.  
  
"Oh, Did Ah hurt poor little Gambit?", Rogue cooed.  
  
Remy let out a laugh, it was a sound Rogue had not heard before, and it sent a warm feeling through her body. "But Remy thinks he deserved it, non?"  
  
"Well I though you did Cajun,....so what are we gonna do now?", Rogue asked, knowing they couldn't stay holding each other in the park, no matter how tempting the possibility was.  
  
"Well Remy could think of many things chere", he said, raising his eye brows in a suggestive manner, coursing Rogue to blush, "But de night is young, and Remy be wondering if you would like to join him in a round of Dodgem cars?".  
  
Rogue burst out laughing, "Ok Cajun, you're on, but don't come crying to me when I slam into your sorry hide". Gambit laughed, and wrapped his arm around her waist. The night had started so badly for Gambit, between being interrogated by kitty, and receiving Rogues fist in his face, but he couldn't feel any better now, leading Rogue back to the fair, because she was by his side, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Well that was incredibly soppy, but we all need a bit of fluff in our lives. Oh, and Gambit wasn't telling the whole truth,... well he was, but he just left out a few details. Don't worry Logan is coming back, he is fine, I don't have him lying in a ditch some where bleeding to death, but he is going to have a few more days away before I bring him back.  
  
I have decided to start a cool people list, (and you may notice that the people who reviewed are on it).  
  
Cool people: Jaquelle :) RogueSummersLover :) Star-of-Chaos :) Miya Reino :) (and yes, you still rock and roll) Brown eyed Angel() :) Extacy :) Ishandahalf :) Chinxy :) LoneEagle13 :) (and you rock and roll as well, because you said I was descriptive) Gothicthunder :) ( you have always rocked and rolled In my opinion) Chikyu :) Lady Farevay :) (the link to my pen name and Remy's mothers name was not one I was aware of. My name is spelt M. A. R. I. A. N. A., and is pronounced Mary-arn-a, Oh, and you still Rock and roll) Queen of the Caribbean :) (you defiantly belong on the cool list)  
  
I would like to thank all the people on the cool list, and would like to say,....YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!!. 


	8. Confessions in the night

Disclaimer: I don't own the x men, and I probably never will *sniff*  
  
Must be Dreaming Chapter 8. Confessions in the night  
  
Remy and Rogue enjoyed themselves immensely at the fair that night. The couple spent the night leading each other over the show grounds, barely centimeters apart from each other. Gambit lead Rogue with his arm wrapped around he waist, only letting go when they went on rides. The crowd was so thick that they didn't run into anyone they knew the whole night, which gave them the pleasure of some much needed alone time. Only when it was midnight did the couple part from each others company, as Rogue had a curfew to keep within.  
  
Rogue now sat on the balcony outside her bedroom, happily recalling the time they had spent together. As she recalled their parting she smiled.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"That was fun Remy, Ah enjoyed creaming ya in Dodgem cars". Rogue smiled up at him through the pile of stuffed toys she was nursing, that Remy had won for her.  
  
"Remy aims to please, chere". He smiled back down at her, accent as thick as ever.  
  
"But Ah think you may have overdone it with the toys Remy", she said, struggling to keep her grip as a green tiger started to slide off the top of her rather large pile.  
  
Remy caught it before it could fall and held it in place. "Remy's glad you enjoyed yourself chere, maybe dis could become a regular thing, non?"  
  
"What, going to fairs and winning ridicules amounts of toys?", Rogue joked sarcastically, pretending to have no idea of what he actually meant.  
  
"Non chere, Remy meant going on a date with you", he said chuckling slight at her last comment.  
  
"So,..... would this count as owe first date?", Rogue asked, blushing slightly at the though of it being called a 'date'.  
  
"Oui chere, Remy would call it a 'date'", he said, carefully tucking a l0ock of stray hair behind the blushing Rogue's ear.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Rogue sighed contently from her position on the balcony. It had now been a month since their first date, and during that month many more dates had followed. Remy would not notify her in advance when he wanted to go out, he would just turn up outside her balcony door. Gambit would turn up at night, and Rogue preferred this. She loved the night, for some strange reason unknown to her, and she could think of no better way to spend it than with Remy. Remy took her to the most interesting places, Restaurants, clubs, even art galleries, and museums. The destination would change with every date, and Rogue enjoyed trying to figure out where he would take her next.  
  
Only kitty knew of Rogue's night time exploits, as Rogue had decided to keep her relationship with Remy a secret for now. Remy didn't mind that Rogue wanted to keep it a secret, if anything her felt that it brought more excitement to their relationship, and he enjoyed sneaking her in and out of the institute. Although Remy enjoyed this, a part of him wanted Rogue to tell the others, he didn't know why he did, but he knew couldn't continue like this forever and not have any one find out, and he felt like Rogue should have the choice of deciding when, where, and who to tell about their relationship.  
  
The people at the institute had noticed changes in Rogue. Where Rogue once would stalk down around the halls in dark mood, would now bounce happily down them. A Rogue that once would mutter sarcastic comments, would now stop and chat to people she meet in the halls. The students had no idea what brought on this change, but they took it as a blessing and hoped that Rogue was finally turning over a new leaf.  
  
Rogue couldn't deni that her love for the Cajun was growing with every passing day. They would now talk more freely with each other, and they had even started sharing secrets. Rogue was now use to his flirting, but that still didn't stop her from blushing when he did. Rogue was actually starting to respond to him with her own style of flirting, much to the delight of Gambit.  
  
Remy now told Rogue whenever he received any word from the gilds, he would not go into great detail, but would just tell her the basic outline. Rogue did not pry when it came to this, she had found out all she needed to know about the guild wars when she absorbed many of the rippers, which was enough in her opinion to last her a life time. Gambit warned Rogue in advance that he didn't come to visit for a couple of weeks that there would probably be trouble back home that he had to sort out.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself on the balcony, as she though how far she had come with Remy. She had been contemplating telling the others about her relationship, and she felt that it would be best if she kept it a secret for a little bit longer, just so she could see how it would develop before announcing anything.  
  
Rogue had to admit she was much more happier now that she was with the Cajun, she was so happy that when she saw him her body would tingle and her hart beat would double, as her body created its own state of ecstasy. As she sat there thinking about it, she had a sudden urge, one that she had not had for many years. Following that urge, Rogue got up and snuck as quietly as possible back into her room, so she would not wake up the sleeping Kitty. It was midnight and she didn't think Kitty would take kindly to being woken up at this hour. Rogue was still up because she had slept most of the afternoon and was just not tired, that and the fact that Rogue was what people called a creature of the night (someone that has a lot more fun at night than during the day).  
  
Rogue carefully made her way to her closet, and started to search through its contents as quietly as possible. At last Rogue finally found what she was looking for. She pulled the object out from the bottom of the closet and placed it beside her. Rogue looked down at her acoustic guitar, an object that she had not seen for many years.  
  
The guitar was covered in a thick layer of dust from years of neglect, but it still had all of it's strings, and as Rogue looked inside the hole cut into the instrument she found a pick that she had placed inside it years before. As she looked at the guitar memories came flooding back of her time before the x men.  
  
She was only seven years old when she asked Irene if she could learn the instrument. Irene aloud her, as long as she attended lesions regally and practiced every day. Rogue agreed to the terms, and had happily played the guitar up until her powers emerged, and she lost the urge to play, as new responsibilities took up most of her time. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to seek the guitar out, but something inside her felt like it needed to be expressed.  
  
Rogue grabbed the dusty object and tool it out on to the balcony, where she shook the dust off by holding it over the side of the railing. Once that was done, she than looked up over her balcony doors to the small section of roof located over hers and Kitty's room. She pulled up the chair next to the French doors, that she had been sitting on before hand, and stood on top of it. From there she reached up and placed the guitar on top of the roof, before lifting herself up on top of the roof. Once there Rogue settled down and placed the guitar between her crossed legs , and started to tune it. *#*#*#*#  
  
Remy Labeau moved quietly through the institute grounds. He rounded the corner of the mansion to see a strange sight. Rogue was perched on top of the roof in her pajamas with a guitar in her hands. it was not something Remy saw every night, so it took him a while to access the situation. Gambit decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to surprise her, so changing his direction, he made his way over to the drainpipe located at the other side of the institute.  
  
Meanwhile back on the roof Rogue had finished tuning her guitar, and was now recalling songs and nursery rhymes, as she played with the instrument, calling back her skill and talent in the art, which she had forgotten slightly over the years.  
  
Remy found the drainpipe and easily scalded it. Remy's thieving instincts were fully operational as her silently creped across the institute roof. The sound of music reached his ears, as he came closer to the side of the roof Rogue was on.  
  
Rogue's talent for the instrument was fast coming back, as she moved on to more complicated songs that she had leant on her last year of playing the guitar. As rogue recalled all the lost songs, the memory of one of her happiest moments returned to her. Rogue had once had an assessment of her guitar skills, in which she had to memories a song off by hart, and play it to a small panel of judgers. She played beautifully, and received the highest mark for her song. Rogue began to play the song.  
  
Gambit had now reached rogues side of the roof, he moved quietly as he could until her was just behind her, and was about to wrap his arms around her, when started to play one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. Remy paused as Rogue began to sing to the song.  
  
It's amazing how you  
  
Can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word  
  
You can light up the dark  
  
Rogue closed her eyes as she sang the words. She may not have been overly talented when it came to singing, but her voice had its own beauty that made up for the lack of talent. As Remy listened to Rogue sing the first verse of the song, his heart had almost melted. In his opinion her voice was heavenly, and he decided to not make his presents noticed, as her waited to hear the rest of the song.  
  
Rogue had no idea anyone was listening to her, which was probably a good thing, because she sang much better when she thought no one was there. She let the rhythm of the song take her over, as she leaned back with her eyes shut.  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
As she neared the chorus of the song Rogue through her head back, and her voice increased in volume, as she was taken over by the song.  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
A touch of your hand  
  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
Yeah, you say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
Remy sat back as emotions cursed through him. His love for Rogue was almost radiating off him, as he watched her sing. Visions of all the things he wished he could do to her flashed before his eyes. He realised then and there the extent of his love for her. Unlike the other women he had been with, his lover for Rogue went past lust. Gambit had to resist the temptation of taking the singing Rogue in his arms, and kissing her for as long as his powers would permit, as he wanted to hear the rest of her song.  
  
All day long I can hear  
  
People talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near  
  
You drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in you eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
A touch of your hand  
  
Says you'll catch me  
  
If ever I fall  
  
Yeah, you say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
  
If ever I fall  
  
Yeah, you say it best  
  
When you say nothing at all  
  
Rogue finished the song and opened her eyes. She let out a content sigh, as she looked up into the night, just them she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She tensed with surprise, but admedially softened as she heard the sound of a familiar seductively thick Cajun accent whispering in her ear.  
  
"Dat was beautiful chere"  
  
Rogue became a deep shade of red, as she realised he must have been listening to her sing. Remy noticed her change in colour, and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Dere anit nothing to be embarrassed at chere, Remy thinks you have a wonderful singing voice", he spoke in his thick accent, which caused Rogues hart to race and her body to hum with the ecstasy that his voice had awaken.  
  
Remy positioned himself behind her, sitting down with both legs on opposite sides of her body. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her up so her back was resting against his chest. Rogue excepted his invitation and leaned back into his chest.  
  
"What are ya doing hear swamp rat?", Rogue purred, her own accent equally as thick, which coursed Remy's Heartbeat to take off.  
  
Remy kissed her through her hair before answering, "Well, Remy did come to take you out again, but he don't wanna go now". Which was true, Remy had intended take Rogue out.  
  
"And why don't ya wanna go now?", Rogue asked leaning her head back on his shoulder.  
  
Remy did not answer at first, first he kissed his way down the side of her face until her hair stopped.  
  
"Well, Remy heard your beautiful song chere, and now he think he like it better up here with you, and if truth be told chere, the sound of you singing does wonderful dings to Remy", he said all of this as seductively as possible.  
  
Remy resumed his kissing once more, but this time when he reached the base of her hair, he moved his head further down onto her clothed shoulder.  
  
The combination of his seductive voice and his loving actions were making Rogue slightly light headed. "What sort of wonderful things?", she breathed the words out, showing how affected she was by his actions.  
  
Remy smiled into her shoulder, at the sound of her dreamy tone. He started to snake his hands under her shirt. Remy always wore gloves when he was with Rogue, and tonight was no exception.  
  
"Remy would tell you chere, but he finds actions speak louder than words".  
  
Rogue just about melted than and there. She felt his hands glide further up her pajama top. She should have been angry at this invasion of her personal space, but the sensation it caused squashed all her anger, as she began to savior the touch. Remy ram his hands tenderly back and forth over her stomach. Rogue close her eyes making no attempt to hinder his actions. Remy took this as a good sing, and using just the tips of his fingers he began to widen he area his hands would cover with every stroke. Rogue shuddered at this change of method, which did not go unnoticed by Remy. Rogue gave into temptation, and threw back her head, arching her back, so her body would be closer to his wondering hands. At this Remy increased the pressure in his strokes, deepening his touch. Rogue let out a moan, unable to contain it any longer. Remy took this as a god sing and wondered how far she would let him go. His fingers slowly began to snake their way under the band that held her pajama bottoms up. Rogues eyes snapped open, this was a little too far. She quickly grasped his wrists, enabling him to go any further.  
  
"Remy", she said in a deep tone, sending him a warning.  
  
Remy withdrew his hands from under the band, and wrapped both arms around her waist once more, and pulled her closer (if possible). Rogue relaxed a bit at this.  
  
"I'm sorry chere, I guess I got carried away", he said as tenderly as possible, droping his third accent to show he was serious.  
  
"it's alright,... just be a little more careful, ah don't want to have an unconscious swamp rat on my hands", she said referring to her mutation.  
  
"Ok chere", he whispered soothingly, burying his head into her hair so he could breathe in her wonderful sent. "Remy be more careful".  
  
They sat like that for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying the presents and closeness of the other.  
  
"Remy?", Rogue spoke softly, unsure of how to go about what she was going to say.  
  
Gambit withdrew his face from within her hair, "Oui chere".  
  
"well, you know as well as I do that this relationship, .....well it can never be normal, and-", Rogue tried to finish her sentence, but she was cut off as Remy placed his gloved fingers on her lips to silence her.  
  
Remy only had to hear the first part of her sentence to know what she was going to say. Many of Remy's relationships would have relied solely on physical contact, but with Rogue it was different. He could look past her mutation and see the person she really was, and was just happy to be with her even if he was unable to touch her.  
  
"Non, Remy knows what you are going to say chere, and he will tell you now that I don't care if owe relationship can never be 'normal', and Remy don't care if you cant touch him now, because he knows rogue, and know dat one day you will be able to touch", he spoke all this in a slightly louder voice, he had his fingers on her mouth the whole time, and made sure his eyes were locked with hers. "And Remy wants you to know dat he will wait for you, and he don't care if he has to wait all eternity, he will stay with you".  
  
Rogue stared into his bright red eyes the whole time, listening to his pledge to her, wanting nothing more than to just kiss him. She could feel tears fighting to come forward, but she held them off. Remy slowly removed his fingers from her lips, but kept eye contact with her. He could see her eyes glass over, as he stare deep into the emerald orbs.  
  
"Ah wish I could touch you Remy", Rogue said s she let a tear escape her hold on it. "Ah want to touch you more than Ah've ever wanted to touch anyone before, but....", Rogue was unable to finish her sentence, as her emotions became to strong and cut her off from the use of her voice.  
  
Remy wiped the stray tear away, "I love you Rogue", he said this with all his heart, "And noone said you couldn't touch Remy whenever you wanted to".  
  
His words hade affectively stopped the tears from fighting to be released. Rogue found her voice once more, just long enough to say four words, "I love you too".  
  
That was long. I can believe my sad twisted mind came up with all that. There is probably a heap of spelling mistakes in there, but no one is perfect and to err is human, so I don't want people complaining about it, I could just stop writing all together so people would have nothing to complain about. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I do have other obligations in life apart from writing fanfiction. oh, and I have a boyfriend now (hurray for me), he wants to read my fanfiction, but I won't let him, it's best if he doesn't know how my sad mind works. I have decided that all the people on my cool list all rock as well, and I'm feeling gererous today so you all roll too.  
  
-Miya Reino :) (I don't think anyone can rock more than Lance, but thanks anyway)  
  
-Lady Farevay :) (sorry about the name thing, people just get it wrong all the time and it gets annoying)  
  
-SweetRevenge151 :)  
  
-Sinthetic Angel :) (1. I like the way you think, 2. you rock, 3. you like using numbers when reviewing)  
  
-SperryDee :)  
  
-Prowler-125 :) (huggels to you too)  
  
-Brown Eyed Angel :)  
  
-alyssa-chan() :) (patients grasshopper, all good things will come in time)  
  
-Chikyu :) (thanks for the info., I did what you said and he is not a bad Cajun at all)  
  
-Star-of-Chaos :) (you have a cool name, I love chaos)  
  
-Karakin :) (patients Grasshopper, all good things come to those who wait)  
  
-ishandahalf :) (from your reviews I get the sense that you have a very bubbly personality, and I would be like a bunny on crack if I had any crack)  
  
- Turquoise :)  
  
-chinxy :) ( I acknowledge your existence, and rague can be very strong when she wants to be)  
  
-Gothicthunder :)  
  
- anda()  
  
-mb'sbestie() :) ( hello sky, nice of you to join us, and the freaky darling gave you away. You watch to much movies especially the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 


End file.
